


Not This Year, Abs

by cutsycat



Series: One shots - Tony/Gibbs [359]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: The one where Tony and Abby usually watch the Christmas Parade together, but this year Tony is bailing to spend time with a special someone instead.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: One shots - Tony/Gibbs [359]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/563896
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28
Collections: Cutsycat's NCIS Happy Holidy LJ Challenge 2020





	Not This Year, Abs

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Day 22: Holiday Parade of the [Happy Holiday Challenge on lj](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/284183.html).

“Are you going to watch the Hollywood Christmas Parade this year, Tony?”

“Nah. I have better things to do with my time.”

Abby gasped in surprise. “Like what?”

Tony just winked as his lips twitched upwards, tring to form a smirk. Abby’s shock changed to a sly understanding, “Tony you naughty man. You got yourself a Christmas hottie and didn’t tell me?”

Tony faked nonchalance, “Sorry Abs.”

“So no private viewing party this year?”

“Nope. I’m sure you can find someone else to watch it with you, but I have plans.” He wasn’t about to admit that those plans involved getting naked with one Leroy Jethro Gibbs, though he knew she’d assumed the lack of clothing.

Abby huffed. “Fine, but you’re not getting out of it next year, mister.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it, Abs.” If Tony had his way, next year would feature Gibbs, Abby, and Tony curled up on Gibbs’ couch watching the parade. It would be their secret pleasure. Nothing brought out the Christmas spirit like watching a bunch of people dress up and perform, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Muse is continuing to churn out HHC stories. Enjoy it while you can. Who knows how long it will last, but hopefully January will see the return of dictionary.com series. 
> 
> The 2020 Prompts are open now! Go forth and prompt me! [Click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2020/profile) to add your prompts to my 2020 Prompt Collection. Just click the sign up link. ;) I'm hoping to complete all the 2020 prompts by the end of 2021. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
